Love in a box
by Dutchy1992
Summary: Everything that happened over the last weeks hits Liz like a ton of bricks. In the box she breaks down completely. And there's only one person to calm her down. Keenler! Because, come on, they love each other.


For the first time in weeks I'm not scared of being found. I don't have to run anymore. Because now it's all over. Ressler has me where he wanted me from the beginning. In that damned box.

'I'll keep you safe. I promise', Ressler promises me before the door closes with that annoying beeping. When the door is closed completely I feel the adrenaline leave my body. Fighting is useless in this thing. And maybe I don't have to be scared for a little while. But I really should be. The Cabal is in here. They want me dead. But as long as Ressler is in the building nobody will touch me. I sit on the cod and look around the box. It reminds me of everytime I saw Red in here. I miss him. And I worry about him. I have no idea where he is or if he's safe. If he's still alive. Every good moment we spend together the last few weeks come back. How he calmed me down everytime I was about to burst with tension, the moment he told me he saw home when he looked at me or how I shared my fantasy with him. With all the good memories the bad ones come as well. Everything I have done hits me like a ton of bricks. The people I shot, the laws I broke and how I went against Red's wishes about seeing Tom. Everything. And now, locked in a damned box, I break down. All the pain and sorrow I kept inside for weeks come rushing out of me. I sob and gasp, suddenly feeling suffocated. The tears keep coming, the sobs won't stop and suddenly I'm screaming. Hoping the screaming will make the fear go away, the sadness bearable. I'm completely oblivious to everything around me.

'Liz!', I hear Ressler screaming. I look towards the door and see him standing there. With a look of sympathy on his face. It hits me what I've been doing for who knows how long. People must have thought I went crazy. I look around the room and see no one. The guards, the people behind the computers… they all left. There's only Ressler.

'Ressler', I moan and start to cry again. Not so hysterically as before. I stand up and sit infront of the glass of the door.

'Open the door, Aram', Ressler whispers. This time the door opens silently. Only the click of the lock is to be heard. Ressler pulls the door open immediately and sits beside me. He puts his hand on my knee and rubs circles with his thumb.

'I'm so sorry, Liz', he whispers. It only makes my cry harder. Finally he's had enough. He picks me up and carries me towards the cod. He puts me in his lap and wraps his arms tightly around me. I press my face against the crook of his neck and breath. Breath him in, hold him close and forget that he just arrested me. Now, he's my wonderfully sweet partner.

'How?', I croak.

'The guards called me here. Saying you were screaming and didn't listen to anyone. I knew, Liz. I knew right away that I needed to hold you. Send all the guards and the techs away. Shut the camera's and mics off and Aram opened the door', he mumbles. I calm down a little bit. 'I missed you so much.' His voice sounds unsteady.

'And I you', I say softly. He sighs a shaky sigh. I look up at him and see that his eyes are filled with tears. I turn a little and wrap my arms around his neck. He presses his nose against my collarbone immediately. We don't say anything. We don't have to. We both share the same thoughts. And for now I feel safe. Safer than I have for the last few weeks. I didn't realise how much I missed Ressler until now. We keep holding each other for a long time. Until I hear him sigh. Steady this time. We pull back and look at each other.

'I hated chasing you', he admits.

'I hated running from you', I say back.

'I will do everything to protect you, Liz. I promise. You'll be a free woman soon', his eyes are so intense I have to look away.

'I'm scared', I say softly. I'm still in Ressler's arms. Still in his lap.

'Me too', his admission surprises me.

'Why?'

'Because you're all I have left', he says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

'Don…'

'It's true. You're all I have left. And that is more than enough. You', he lifts my chin, 'are so much more than enough.' I realise what he's saying. He just needs me. He just wants me. And I want him.

'We can't, Don. Not now', I start to cry again, 'you're it for me, too. But we can't right now.'

'I know. I wanted to give you something to fight for. Someone. I love you, Elizabeth. No matter where you are. You will get out of this hell hole. And you'll come home to me', he crables my face in his hands, wipes away my tears.

'I love you', I whisper back. And that's the moment Ressler presses his lips on mine. Long, deeply, lovingly. Everything I never felt with Tom. I lay my head on his shoulder when we let go.

'Better?' he asks.

'Exhausted', I whisper back.

'Sleep, Liz', I shake my head quickly.

'When I wake up you'll be gone', I cry softly.

'Shh… hold on to this moment. When you feel sad or scared think about me. That I love you', he sooths me.

'Will you stay 'till I fall asleep?'

'Of course. Close your eyes. Sleep', he rubs circles on my back, presses his lips against my hairline and whispers he loves me every one and then. It does the trick.

'Love you, Don', I whisper sleepily.

'I love you, Liz. So, so much', it's the last thing before I fall asleep.

When I wake up next Ressler is gone, the guards and techs are back and the box is closed. I start to panic.

'I love you', I hear Ressler's voice in my head. It works. Every single time panic sets in, I hear his voice. And every single time it calms me down.


End file.
